


Big Arms, Slender Legs

by Renabe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clover's arm sash to the rescue, Flirting, M/M, Minor Swearing, Qrow gets a little hurt, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Qrow takes a hit in a skirmish. He brushes it off as nothing, but Clover disagrees. His arm sash might be just the right size to tie around the injury. Also playful Fair Game banter.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Big Arms, Slender Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr a little bit ago, finally getting around to adding here too!

"Shit," the huntsman swore as he felt the strike to his left calf. He continued his swing, scythe slicing through one Sabyr before pivoting and taking out the other. He was bleeding, he could feel it, but the fight wasn't over yet.

Ignoring the pain, he rounded the street corner to find Clover fending off a few more of the Grimm beasts.

Careful of the man's movements he joined the fray, spinning Harbinger expertly, his footwork like a dance. He deftly avoided Kingfisher's line as it zipped past him to hook onto the tusk of a Goliath, Clover pulling the line hard and forcing the Grimm's head to turn toward him. The scythe wielder ran up its other side, leaping onto a Sabyr and putting it down before jumping into the air to deal a spiraling blow to the Goliath's unprotected neck. As the dust cleared, he dropped to the ground, his left leg giving way on impact and forcing him to lean on Harbinger for support.

Clover quickly scanned the area, clipping Kingfisher to his belt once he was certain the danger was no more. He ran to Qrow's side, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're hurt," he said simply before moving his hands to inspect the gash on the side of the man's leg.

"I'm fine," Qrow insisted, swatting the other's hands, "Just call us a ride back if we're done." He slowly rose to his feet, putting too much of his weight on his weapon for anyone to actually believe he was fine. But he didn’t like to be fussed over for something so minor, stubborn as always.

Clover stood as well, crossing his arms over his chest and wearing a disapproving look, although a hint of fondness shone through. Still, he deliberately took his time putting a hand to his earpiece, then efficiently requested a transport, making sure to mention a need for medical supplies. That earned him a scowl from his counterpart, and he grinned in return.

"It will take awhile for the pickup, so let's find somewhere for you to sit, hm?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes, something about the smile directed his way causing him to hesitate. It felt like Clover was giving in to his whims too easily. When nothing more was said, he reluctantly agreed, allowing Clover to help him to a nearby bench so he could stop using his scythe as a cane. He heaved a sigh, grateful to give his leg a break, leaning back and closing his eyes. Only to rip them open once more as a strong hand gripped his ankle.

"Clover, what the fu-"

" _Qrow_ ," he challenged, locking eyes with him briefly before getting back to the work at hand. He sat cross-legged on the ground, propping Qrow's foot on his thigh and proceeding to roll up the other's pant leg to his knee.

Watching intently despite himself, Qrow considered the idea of kicking him. Then again, with his luck, he'd end up kicking Clover in the face and breaking his nose. While he was prickly about accepting help, he didn't want to hurt the boy scout. Especially his face. Stupid gorgeous bastard.

Clover leaned forward to get a good look at the cut. Not too deep, nothing caught in the wound, merely bleeding. Judging by the size of the injury, he had just the thing, and without looking lifted his right hand to untie the knot of fabric on his left bicep.

Qrow scoffed, "You think that band is long enough to tie around my leg? Your arms are big, lucky charm, but they aren't _that_ big." He wasn't really certain of that, as he'd spent a lot of time pointedly not looking at those arms to avoid being distracted in the field. When not in the field, well, there were other distractions altogether. In any case, he mostly just wanted to make a playful jab at the man. Rolled his eyes and everything.

"Dunno," Clover mused, running warm fingers down the uninjured side of Qrow's leg just so, enjoying every point of contact. He threw a heated wink up at the other, adding, "Your legs are pretty slender."

He tied the fabric around Qrow's calf with no trouble at all, making a secure knot and inspecting his work with satisfaction.

Qrow was fairly certain his brain short circuited at some point during the exchange. From the _look_ Clover gave him to the feel of what could only be described as a _caress_ , he completely missed the fact that he was _wrong_ \- the band was indeed long enough to wrap around his leg.

He didn't realize he was still staring until a squeeze at the underside of his knee brought him back to reality. When did Clover's hand get there? Why did it feel so hot, sending a shiver throughout his body? It was just his knee, he really needed to get a grip.

"Toned," Clover remarked as if no time had passed at all, sliding his hand down to gently grip a strong calf muscle before finishing the thought, "but slender." He released Qrow's leg and leaned back on his hands, sporting a knowing smile.

Confident bastard knew what he was doing, and that time Qrow did kick him, digging his heel into the man's thigh a little. Unfortunately, it probably hurt his injury more than it did Clover, and he winced, gritting his teeth at the pain.

Clover, while having the decency to look slightly sympathetic, just had to ask, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Tempting, but much too easy, Qrow thought to himself. A huff of a laugh escaped him as he instead countered, "No thanks, I don't know where that mouth has been." He couldn't keep the crooked grin from forming on his lips at the mock hurt Clover expressed in response. He knew the man was full of it, probably even appreciated the taunt.

Clover's eyes took a darker tint, then, as he gently placed Qrow's foot on the ground and shifted his weight. He rose to his knees, sliding a hand up both of the older man's legs to his thighs, giving a firm squeeze. He leaned in closer to whisper, "I think that's _such_ a shame."

For just a second, Qrow faltered, feeling heat rising to his neck at the intensity of those teal orbs. He let out a shaky breath before playing along, "What, you gonna _tell_ me where it's been?" He leaned forward, daring Clover to make a move.

"Something like that," he breathed as he closed the distance, pressing firm lips against Qrow’s forehead, drawing a snicker from him. Clover pulled back to watch as laughter overtook his counterpart, smiling in satisfaction.

“I think I still win this one,” Qrow contested, moving his hands to cover Clover’s. It was a game they played sometimes, teasing and taunting to see who would cave first and kiss the other. And a kiss on the forehead was still a kiss, he reasoned, even if it didn’t involve the usual heat.

“I’ll let you have it, since you lost so spectacularly last time.”

“Can you blame me?”

Clover just wiggled his eyebrows, remembering how he drove Qrow completely mad the last time they shared a ride in the back of a truck together. Now that was fun.

Qrow shoved a hand in his face. "Okay, enough. Our transport should be here soon, no need to give 'em a show." 

"Spoilsport."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There's a drawing to go with this.
> 
> https://renabe4life.tumblr.com/post/190885734980/when-your-bfs-arm-sash-is-big-enough-to-tie
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
